Nueva oportunidad
by JF25
Summary: Delia no es quien dice ser, un pokemon cambia su forma, ahora ella debe estar con Ash y sin que el la descubra, ¿que sucederá?
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueño de pokémon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

Estaba tan cerca de hacerse con el título de campeón, después de vencer al último miembro del alto mando de la región de Alola pensó que lo había logrado, sin embargo no conto que para alzarse con el título tendría que enfrentar a un último oponente, su sorpresa se hizo presente al mirar de quien se trataba, quien era el último obstáculo era nada más ni menos que el profesor de la región, quien le dio la bienvenida a la escuela pokémon, quien lo guio y ayudo en su recorrido y aventuras por las islas, la persona que le brindo un lugar donde alojarse mientras vivía en aquel paraíso tropical.

Aquel fuerte lazo de maestro y pupilo que crearon durante su tiempo juntos no evitaba que se regalaran una sonrisa desafiante, era el momento de demostrar todo lo que había aprendido, todo el entrenamiento riguroso por el que paso para llegar tan lejos, quería demostrar que no era solo otro chico más que se lanzó a la aventura pokémon y que apenas se lo podría considerar como alguien por encima del promedio, incluso habiendo llegado a segundo lugar en su última liga estaba cansado de perder, por eso acepto ir a la escuela, acepto el reto del recorrido insular y finalmente acepto enfrentarse a ese oponente.

-Esa hora Ash- dijo en un lado de un campo de batalla el conocido profesor de la región de Alola.

-Espero que des todo lo que tengas porque no me contendré- respondió el nombrado azabache.

-Comiencen- se escuchó la voz del árbitro.

Así dio inicio al combate más grande de la región, o al menos así lo describieron los originarios del lugar.

Dado que era una región lejana, el combate era transmitido solo por pago por evento, al apenas estar en desarrollo y no contar con una aprobación de la liga pokémon que reconociera al campeón y alto mando del lugar no tuvo mucha audiencia, pues quienes desconocían de que se trataba creían que solo era un combate corriente por lo que no le daban tanta importancia, de hecho si el mismo azabache no hubiera avisado al profesor Oak de aquel decisivo enfrentamiento quizás en su pueblo tampoco hubieran contratado el canal para verlo.

Ahí estaban, Gary, el profesor y Delia, Tracey no se encontraba porque había salido de vacaciones hace poco, los que miraban estaban muy contentos y satisfechos con el desempeño del chico con Z´s en las mejillas, ambos Oak veían maravillados a aquellos pokémon de la distante región, Delia en cambio miraba fijamente al muchacho.

Gran nostalgia la llenaba viendo a aquel muchacho que ya tenía 16 años de edad – _Sí que has crecido mucho, te pereces a él pero tienes tu propio estilo, uno realmente único_ \- pensó con una sonrisa melancólica.

El profesor Oak pudo notar esto, iba a decir algo pero recordó que Gary estaba presente, ya después hablaría con ella a solas.

En Alola el combate ya estaba llegando a su clímax, a los dos les quedaba un pokémon, por el lado de Ash quedaba un agotado pikachu que logro vencer a un formidable Incineroar, por otro lado estaba un Lycanroc completamente sano y lleno de energía, el muchacho miro un poco preocupado la situación, se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared, su mente estaba aturdida, ¿que debía hacer? Era la pregunta que se decía así mismo.

-No me he divertido de esta manera en mucho tiempo.- admitió el profesor Kukui cerrando los ojos pero abriéndolos casi enseguida. –pero todo tiene un final, y este final me pertenece, Lycanroc prepara tu más poderoso ataque de roca afilada.-

Ash ahora estaba en un aprieto, sabía que si pikachu recibía aquel ataque era el fin. Su percepción de la realidad empezó a ser en cámara lenta. –¿ _Acaso este es el final? ¿Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer?-_

En pueblo paleta Delia miraba preocupada al televisor. La castaña cerró los ojos y empezó a pensar en el muchacho. – _Sé que tú puedes Ash, sé que lo lograras, creo en ti-_ Repetía varias veces en su mente.

Todo indicaba que Ash perdería el combate, antes de que el pokémon roca lanzara su ataque la imagen de Delia apareció en la mente del chico. - _creo en ti-_ escucho decir a aquella imagen, ilusión o sea lo que fuera.

Ketchum sonrío con calma, esto no pasó desapercibido por su rival que estaba atento a cualquier acción del adolecente y su pokémon. –Es cierto, no me daré por vencido, claro que no… es todo o nada, ¡Pikachu, es hora de usarlo, sé que no lo hemos dominado pero no tenemos alternativa, lo lograremos a como dé lugar!- El pokémon entendió claramente a lo que se refería su entrenador, sabía que era arriesgado, a pesar de eso estaban tan cerca del triunfo que no permitiría dejarlo ir como si nada.

El roedor eléctrico se situó a pocos metros de Ash, un gran brillo de la pulsera del entrenador se hizo presente en el campo de batalla y estadio en el que estaban, Kukui se alarmo al descubrir de qué se trataba ese peculiar resplandor.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme… sin embargo quiero vencerte, nosotros también iremos con todo, Lycanroc es hora- Kakui mostro una brazalete similar al de Satoshi pero con un cristal de otro color que al igual que el otro empezó a brillar con igual intensidad. Un aura colorida envolvió tanto a los entrenadores como a sus respectivos pokémon.

-¡Este es todo nuestro poder actual!- Ash empezó a hacer unas posturas extrañas al igual que Pikachu, se movían en perfecta sincronía. El cielo empezó a oscurecerse.

El profesor trago sonoramente, nunca vio aquellas posturas así que desconocía lo que vendría, aun así el con su pokémon hicieron sus propia coreografía. La mente de aquel científico se llenó con los momentos vividos con aquel chico de ojos marrones. –Has crecido mucho, me alegra haberte conocido y guiado en todos estos años, Ash pase lo que pase siempre serás alguien especial para mí, como si fueras un hermano- murmuraba el personaje de gorra, bata y torso descubierto. -Lycanroc acaba este duelo, ¡Aplastamiento gigalítico!- grito a todo pulmón terminando con su postura. Una gran roca que parecía un pequeño meteorito logro formar y arrojar con gran fuerza aquel pokémon.

-¡Ahora pikachu! Movimiento Z final ¡Un millón de voltios!- vocifero con gran intensidad el azabache acabando su secuencia de posturas. Pikachu fue envuelto en un aura de varios colores, varios rayos del cielo caían hacia él, pero en vez de lastimarlo se combinaban con aquella aura, metros antes de que el ataque letal de roca golpeara al pequeño pokémon este lanzo un gigantesco trueno azul, la roca apenas podía contener tal poder, todos miraban atónitos aquella escena.

Un tenue brillo que se acrecentó en un instante cegó a todos los espectadores, después una gran explosión se escuchó, la fuerza de esta hizo sacudir la tierra. Después de unos minutos la luz fue disminuyendo su alcance hasta desaparecer por completo.

El campo de batalla estaba completamente demolido, varias grietas llegaban hasta los graderíos, Pikachu, Lycanroc, Ash y Kukui se miraban con una sonrisa, nadie del público podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

-Increíble- dijo de manera apenas audible el científico mientras miraba con un semblante lleno de alegría a su oponente y su pokémon. Después el y su pokémon se desplomaron en el suelo.

Él arbitro pensó por unos segundos que estaba en un sueño, se había mantenido estático, pero como un profesional debía hacer su trabajo- -e…el ganador y nuevo campeón insular es ¡ASH KETCHUM!-

Cientos de elogios, aplausos y palabras de felicitación se escuchaban en el estadio.

Ash y pikachu apenas podían sonreír, aquel ataque desgastaba tanto a pokémon como entrenador. El azabache se acercó a su pequeño amigo. –Lo hicimos, de verdad lo hicimos- dijo cargando al pokémon eléctrico.

En el laboratorio tanto Gary como el profesor seguían estupefactos. Delia derramaba algunas lágrimas de alegría. –sabía que podrías Ash-

Fin del primer capítulo, espero les guste, esto solo fue el prólogo, si tienen preguntas o dudas déjenlas y encantado las responderé, también déjenme su opinión, gracias y hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueño de pokémon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

Habían pasado un par de días desde la batalla por el título de campeón insular, Gary rebosante de ansias y expectación por los movimientos z y los pokémon similares a los de Kanto decidió viajar casi de inmediato a aquel lejano y paradisiaco lugar, de paso quería felicitar a su viejo amigo y rival por su reciente logro.

Una vez que el castaño partió, el profesor Oak hizo una visita a su amiga Delia, quien lo recibió un poco disgustada porque sabía o al menos tenía una idea de lo que hablaría con ella. Tomaban una taza de té mientras mr. Mine regaba las flores en el jardín, se sentía un ambiente incómodo.

-Logró obtener el título de campeón… me da nostalgia, es parecido a su padre- rompió el silencio el profesor, veía el té que estaba en su taza. Delia no se inmuto.

-Cumplirá 17 años en un poco más de un mes, se nota que ha madurado, el podrá comprenderlo Delia- Oak miro de manera seria a Delia quien apretó los puños.

-¿Comprender qué, de qué hablas Samuel?- pregunto molesta la mujer.

-Sabes bien a lo que me refiero, debemos decirle la verdad- El profesor la miraba fijamente.

-¿Verdad?, el aún es un niño, me necesita- contesto con molestia, al no recibir respuesta empezó a inquietarse -¿por qué, por qué quieres que se aleje de mí?- cuestiono ella.

-Lo estas entendiendo mal, mi intención no es separarlos, sin embargo ya es hora de que Ash sepa que su padre… y que también su… su verdadera madre murieron hace años.- Samuel desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. –Deje que lo cuides y protejas por el amor que tenías a Red, lo has protegido como si realmente fueras su familia pero él debe conocer quién es y también debes retomar tu vida- Oak tenía presente que estaba hiriendo a su vieja amiga aun así pensaba que era lo correcto.

-Mi vida es ser la madre de Ash, cuidarlo y protegerlo, se lo debo, ¡se los debo a ambos!- Delia respondió con intensidad.

-Eso no te corresponde- el profesor ya no aguanto el comportamiento de ella, su voz paso a ser fría. –Ash ya es casi un adulto, ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que puede valerse por sí mismo, sé que debes quererlo mucho, lo has criado bien, algo que yo no pudiera haber hecho, incluso diste tu tiempo y sueños de la juventud para guiarlo y brindarle el calor de un hogar… eres impresionante y estoy seguro que tanto Red como Hannah estarían agradecidos. No obstante la relación familiar entre ustedes no existe, mientras más esperes mayor es la posibilidad de que lo sepa el o la policía, recuerda que la custodia de Ash solo se me encomendó por palabras, legalmente el debió haber ido a un orfanato, en esa época tanto tu como yo no hubiéramos calificado como aptos para darle un hogar, yo porque no tengo una familia estable ya que me divorcie y paso gran parte de mi tiempo en investigaciones y tu porque eras menor de edad-

-¡Es eso, tu solo tienes miedo de que podamos ir a la cárcel, acaso él no te importa!- dijo la mujer, su frustración se tornaba fácilmente en ira al sentirse atrapada por las palabras del profesor.

-¡Basta!- vocifero Oak, Delia retrocedió un poco- entiendo lo que debes sentir pero no es justo, no es justo ni para Ash ni para ti, aun eres joven Delia, sigue con tu vida, enamórate, cásate y formar tu propia familia, conoces bien a Ash, él no te dejara por solo saber que no eres su madre, quizás se moleste un tiempo pero lo superará y nos perdonará, él te seguirá queriendo, nunca me arrepentí de permitirte quedarte con él y espero no hacerlo… si te niegas a decirle, lo hare yo mismo y si intentas huir con él, notificaré a la policía a pesar de que me arresten.-

-Por favor, por favor no lo hagas, es mi hij- Delia fue cortada por la voz de Oak.

-No, no es tu hijo, nunca lo fue ni lo será, eres mi amiga y te estimo mucho es por eso que hago esto, por el bien de ambos- con esas últimas palabras el científico de la región de Kanto dejo la residencia Ketchum.

Esa noche ambos tuvieron problemas para conciliar el sueño, por un lado el reconocido científico y poeta estaba apenado pero por otro sentía que hizo lo correcto. En casa la castaña se había quedado pensando hasta la madrugada, no estaba molesta con Samuel, entendía que el siempre vela y busca por el bienestar de ambos y para él esto era lo más adecuado, aun así la tristeza y la nostalgia la abatían. Algunos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

-Flashback-

Delia quien apenas lucia como una adolescente de unos 17 años se encontraba dentro de un hospital, estaba afuera de una sala de urgencia, se veía inquieta y temerosa. Finalmente tras largas horas de espera pudo ver como la puerta se abrió, salió una enfermera con un pequeño bebe, lo miraba encantada, tenía una pequeñas marcas en forma de Z´s que la enternecía, sentía mucha alegría.

La felicidad le duro poco porque detrás de la enfermera salió el medico con un semblante triste y enojado. La castaña tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando otro médico salió por la misma puerta y le dijo al primero que se calmara, que hizo lo posible.

Lentamente la chica abrió la puerta de la sala de urgencias, vio algo que jamás espero ver. El joven de unos 25 años de edad de cabello oscuro del cual secretamente estaba enamorada lloraba desconsoladamente. –no, por favor no me dejes, no lo hagas, que pasara conmigo y con Ash, no nos abandones Hannah, el té necesita… te necesitamos.- repetía continuamente aferrado al cuerpo de una mujer que no mostraba tener signos vitales, sorprendentemente ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Flashback 2-

Pueblo paleta lucia como una ciudad destruida, entre los escombros el mismo joven de cabello negro, quien respondía al nombre de Red, yacía recostado en el suelo, tenía varias heridas graves y una barra de metal atravesándolo cerca de uno de sus pulmones.

A su lado estaba envuelto en unas cobijas un niño de 1 año con cabello azabache y Delia quien mostraba heridas pero no tan graves -¡¿por qué tiene que pasar esto?!- maldecía ella

El chico los miro con una sonrisa en el rostro. –Al menos pude salvarlo- dijo Red acariciando la mejilla del bebe.

-No te muevas, la ayuda vendrá pronto, todo saldrá bien- dijo la castaña con la voz desgarrada.

-Estoy llegando a mi límite- dijo el muchacho al sentir la mirada borrosa y el cuerpo adormilándosele.

-Resiste Red, por favor no puedes morir yo te am- Delia no pudo acabar su declaración ya que Red la interrumpió.

-No lo digas… aun tienes mucho que vivir como para decir esas cosas a alguien que ya se le está terminando el tiempo, además recuerda, yo aún tengo a Hannah- dijo con tono calmado.

-¿tu aun…?- cuestiono la chica con la voz apenas audible.

-Ella fue a quien escogí, la única a la que ame y amaré por toda la eternidad, ahora por fin me reuniré otra vez con ella… aunque antes de lo planeado, Ash- Red poso su vista en él bebe y lo acerco a él en un abrazo, Delia no se podía mover o decir algo.

-Lo lamento, tu madre me regañará mucho por no haber compartido más tiempo contigo, sin embargo fue lo único que pude hacer para que estés bien…- los ojos del peli negro se llenaron de lágrimas. –No importa el camino por el que decidas caminar, las veces que tropieces o te deprimas, sé que saldrás adelante, te convertirás en una gran persona, bondadoso, audaz, alegre y un poco terco como tu madre y yo… aun tienes al profesor, él te ayudará, será difícil pero podrás sé que podrás. Perdóname por no poder quedarme un poco más, te amo Ash, tu madre y yo siempre te amaremos- declaró Red con su último aliento.

Ash empezó a llorar sonoramente, Delia lo tomo en sus brazos y empezó a arrullarlo, minutos después llegaron varias patrullas de policía y ambulancias a lo que fue antes una pequeña ciudad.

-Fin Flashbacks-

Delia con unos vasos de trago finalmente logro dormirse, tenía marcas en las mejillas de lágrimas. Un pequeño pokémon verde entro por la ventana de la habitación de ella, el pokémon se veía cansado y lastimado.

-Giratinas, aquí apesta a alcohol, apenas pude escapar, mi cuerpo está a punto de desaparecer, debo hacer algo- dijo telepática mente el pokémon para sí mismo. Este vio a la mujer recostada y se acercó a ella.

La miraba un poco dudoso. –No tengo opción, espero no causar problemas- el pokémon puso una mano sobre la frente de ella, un gran resplandor envolvió al cuerpo de ambos, segundos después aquel pokémon y brillo desaparecieron.

Luego de varias horas Delia comenzó a abrir los ojos, se levantó torpemente, le dolía la cabeza y apenas miraba el camino hacia su baño, se acercó al espejo pero se encontró con un reflejo inusual. –¿pero qué rayos? Hoy no estoy de humor, que hace una chica en mi baño- dijo señalando a aquel reflejo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Delia empezó a mirar a aquel reflejo con miedo y una sonrisa nerviosa. –Esto es imposible jeje- dijo ella tocando el espejo y viendo que el reflejo le pertenecía. -Debo seguir ebria…- dijo antes de desmayarse.

Segundo capitulo listo, por si las dudas Hannah es un personaje inventado. Déjenme sus opiniones, sugerencias o comentarios. Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueño de pokémon ni de ninguno de sus personajes, este fic solo tiene fines de entretenimiento.**

Era un día tranquilo en pueblo paleta, se sentía una gran calma y paz en todo el lugar.

-¡tienes que hacer algo!-

Bueno en casi todo el pueblo, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak algo inusual y ruidoso acontecía.

-Por favor deja de destruir el laboratorio- suplicaba el científico a una chica esbelta de ojos cafés, cabello castaño, con ropa bastante floja como para ella, parecía tener no más de 16 años, cualquier adolescente o incluso adulto fácilmente la describiría como una joven hermosa.

Crack, crack, poom

La muchacha buscaba desesperadamente entre los objetos del científico, cogía libros, frascos, todo lo que podría ser de utilidad en ese momento para su problema.

-Si tú no puedes hacer algo lo hare yo, no está dentro de mis planes volver a la pubertad- decía ella desordenando y haciendo caer todo a su paso.

-Para Delia, ni si quiera sabemos que fue lo que sucedió- decía Oak con un semblante de preocupación al ver como su laboratorio y hogar eran desmantelados.

-Eso ya no importa, solo quiero volver a tener 25- dijo la muchacha con tono serio.

-25… que no tenías trein- El poeta recapacito sus palabras al ver el aura roja que prometía mucho dolor alrededor de la castaña. –Cierto volver a tus 25 jeje, aun así aquí no tengo nada que te pueda ayudar- dijo con nerviosismo.

-Me demore mucho en hacer que aceptes que soy Delia no me digas que fue en vano, Samuel ¡Haz algo!- respondió la adolescente con una vena resaltada.

El profesor como en pocas ocasiones tenía miedo, miedo por su salud y supervivencia. –co…contactare con otros científicos, si dices que no tomaste nada o hiciste algo que recuerdes que te diera ese aspecto, pudiera ser que fue obra de algún pokémon, aunque nunca oí que alguno tuviera el efecto de rejuvenecer a alguien- dijo mientras se ponía a pensar en las posibles explicaciones o responsable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te demoraras en encontrar la solución?- cuestiono ella terminando de ver y arrojar libros.

-Mmm… no lo se debería empezar hablando con el profesor Rowan, o tal vez el profesor Elm, quizás alguno de ell…-

Delia se impaciento con las palabras del profesor -¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto con tono lúgubre.

-Al menos 3 meses- respondió el abuelo de Gary con temor.

-Genial eso quiere decir que lo harás en menos de un mes- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Es imposible, no es suficiente tiempo- protesto el científico e investigador pokémon.

-La gente diría que también es imposible que un reconocido profesor de Kanto, que además es poeta prestigioso, tenga revistas de mujeres desnudas o suscripción para la casa de las lopunny's ¿cierto? a veces lo imposible se hace posible - dijo de manera tierna.

El profesor comenzó a palidecer. –Mientes, no tienes pruebas-

-Que lastima que el cartero una vez se equivocó y dejo un paquete de revistas de ese tipo y la respuesta a la suscripción dorada en mi casa por error- Delia empezó a mover su mano y dedo en forma de negación. -Mal, mal, mal. Lo bueno es que si vuelvo en menos de un mes a mi edad verdadera, es decir haces lo imposible posible, la gente seguirá diciendo que es imposible que tan renombrado personaje tenga ese tipo de cosas.- dijo Delia con una sonrisa y un guiño.

Oak bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. –Será en menos de un mes.-

-Gracias Samuel, eres un gran amigo- hablo la castaña.

 _-Con amigas así para que enemigos-_ pensó el profesor. –Por cierto ¿por qué quieres que sea en menos de un mes?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es por el cumpleaños de Ash, será solo en tres semanas, decidí decirle la verdad de su pasado ese día, también invite unos días antes a sus amigos para que vengan a una fiesta sorpresa para él- contesto ella. –si me ve así o sus amigos lo saben pasare un muy mal momento, por favor espero que también me ayudes a guardar el secreto.- Oak asintió con la cabeza.

-Como harás para decirle a Ash que venga de Alola antes, seguramente como campeón ahora tendrá muchas ocupaciones.- declaro Samuel.

-Ya me ocuparé después de eso- dijo quedándose un momento pensativa, la chica empezó a caminar hacia la salida, antes de irse agradeció nuevamente al profesor.

Al día siguiente Delia acabo de ducharse y se probaba un poco de ropa nueva que había comprado para su actual situación. La chica miraba lentamente su aspecto juvenil, aunque le gustaba que su piel lucia más tersa y tenía una figura envidiable una zona en particular no le hacía sentir conforme. –Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto por un tiempo, no son pequeñas pero… me hizo recordar la razón de que odiara a las de busto pronunciado- dijo mientras movía con sus manos sus senos. –ufff ya que- dijo para sí misma resignada.

Ding Dong

-¿visitas?- La castaña olvido por completo que una toalla era lo único que cubría su cuerpo, eso y su nueva forma de adolescente. La chica bajo hasta la puerta y la abrió como si nada.

-Hola- se escuchó la voz de un muchacho que se arrojó a ella con los ojos cerrados, el peso de él fue tal que hizo resbalar a ambos.

-Ouch, ¡¿quién eres?!- Exclamo la chica molesta

-Lo mismo pregunto yo- dijo el joven encima de ella.

Delia se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de él, tenía el cabello de color azabache, corto, ojos cafés y un detalle muy extraño unas Z´s en la mejillas –acaso ere..- no pudo continuar al sentir como una de las manos del joven apretó involuntariamente uno de sus senos al querer levantarse, ninguno se dio cuenta de que a ella se le había caído la toalla.

-¡espera no fue mi intención lo juro…- se excusó el muchacho para evitar que lo maten. La chica solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, el rostro lo tenía completamente rojo y no precisamente por vergüenza.

-jeje supongo que… si voy a morir al menos que valga la pena- sin pensarlo el chico quien respondía al nombre de Ash apretó una vez más los senos de la chica, esta vez con ambas manos. –Son realmente suaves, aunque un poco pequeñas, creo- dijo sorprendido.

Pikachu quien solo hizo un facepalm al ver a su entrenador decidió dejar el lugar al observar el aura tenebrosa de la joven.

Y así murió Ash Ketchum… en realidad no, lo que si jamás experimento tanto dolor como aquel entonces.

Una hora después de aquella escena Ash y Delia estaban sentados en la sala del laboratorio del profesor Oak. El científico los veía con confusión, Ash mostraba varios lastimados, un ojo morado y lo que parecían marcas de dientes en el brazo, su ropa estaba muy rasgada.

-De verdad lo lamento.- dijo el muchacho en manera de súplica a la joven quien solo respondió girando la cabeza hacia otra lado como con desprecio.

Al profesor se le cayó una gota por la cabeza al ver a su amiga de esa forma, al parecer su comportamiento también volvió a ser de una adolescente. Oak se quedó mirando unos segundos al chico con el que llego, pues no lo reconocía.

-Muchacho podrías decirme lo que ocurrió y quien eres.- pidió amablemente el científico.

-Bueno lo que ocurrió fue…- Ash se puso rojo al solo recordar ese momento al ver que Delia lo miraba de manera fulminante pero con un ligero sonrojo opto por no relatar lo que paso. –ehh dejémoslo así. Lo otro… me sorprende como un corte de cabello y el haber crecido hacen, soy yo profesor, soy Ash.-

El profesor y Delia se quedaron viéndolo con asombro, aunque delia ya tuvo la ligera impresión de que era Ash su peculiar incidente hizo que dejara de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Ash se rasco la cabeza con timidez, mostro una sonrisa. –Que puedo decir han pasado tres años jeje-

-Es increíble lo cambiado que estas, luces más maduro y hasta podría decir que eres más alto que Gary o Tracey- reconoció el profesor. Delia se mantuvo callada, pero en su mente no podía negar que Ash se había convertido en ya casi todo un adulto, se miraba tranquilo, fuerte y atractivo… con ese último pensamiento la castaña se sonrojo y maldijo a sus hormonas por esa clase de pensamientos.

Ash solo rio al imaginarse molestando a Gary diciéndole que es un pequeño enclenque como antes el castaño le decía a el de niños. –pensé que si lo notaron durante el combate con el profesor Kukui- dijo el adolescente

-La verdad pensamos que el profesor de allá era enano y no que eras tú el que creció jaja- admitió el profesor.

En Ash un aura deprimente se manifestó. -Que crueles- dijo de manera apenas audible.

-No es para tanto.- intento calmarlo el científico. –Dime como es que estas tan pronto de regreso, ¿qué paso con las tareas de campeón?-

-Ah eso, la verdad es que decline el ser campeón- dijo el chico de piel morena. Esa noticia impacto a Delia y al profesor.

-Pero que no era tu sueño- cuestiono el personaje de bata blanca.

-Mi sueño es ser maestro pokémon, el ser campeón fue un gran paso, pero si me quedo en Alola siento que no podré seguir superándome- Respondió con honestidad.

-Ya veo, en todo caso te felicito por lo fuerte que te has vuelto, seguro cumplirás tu meta, eres de los que no se rinde- hablo con orgullo el profesor Oak.

-hehe gracias, ahora ¿me podría decir dónde está mi mama y quien es ella?- dijo Ash señalando a la castaña. Los dos se pusieron muy nerviosos, el profesor iba a explicar la situación pero Delia se interpuso.

-Me llamo Del…. Dalia Oak, soy prima de Gary y nieta del profesor Oak- Dijo de manera apresurada y situándose entre el investigador y el Azabache.

-En serio, vaya no sabía que Gary tenía una prima- dijo Ash mientras se quedaba un poco pensativo.

El profesor estaba inseguro de esa mentira e iba a decir algo pero un golpe fugaz en las costillas proporcionado por "Dalia" hicieron que contenga sus palabras.

Ash ni siquiera vio el golpe, solo vio que el profesor sonreía con dificultad a la par de sostenerse el estómago.

-Mucho gusto y perdón de nuevo por lo de antes, ¿me podrías responder por qué estabas en mi casa y que paso con mi mama?- esta vez pregunto con un poco de preocupación a aquella joven.

-Ella… ella gano un viaje por un mes entero de vacaciones por el mundo, te iba a llamar pero como ganaste el campeonato pensó que estarías muy ocupado, y estoy en tu casa ya que… me la presto, quería que la cuidará en su ausencia, al estar yo de visita pensaba en alojarme en algún hostal pero al ofrecérmela acepte con gusto- El científico estaba sorprendido con la habilidad de inventar historias de Delia, ella en cambio detestaba esa absurda historia, estaba segura que nadie se la creería.

-Suena difícil de creer…- Ash la miro con sospecha, la chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. –pero te creo, eres familia del profesor, seguramente eres de confiar- dijo con una sonrisa que alivio a los demás.

Grrr

Un ruido se hizo presente en la habitación, no era otro más que el estómago del azabache. –Me disculpo, con la prisa que tenia de llegar ni siquiera me di tiempo para desayunar- comento con vergüenza el chico de Z´s en las mejillas.

El profesor y Delia sonrieron, no importaba cuanto cambiará, Ash siempre será Ash. –Vayamos a casa, te preparare algo de comer- dijo la castaña.

El chico de sonrojo. –ni si quiera te conozco, no es necesario que cocines para mí-

Delia también se sonrojo, pues otra vez actuó por impulso sin recordar que ahora ella lucia como una adolecente para el resto. –n..no es nada, deja yo me encargo-

El hambre de Ash hizo que cediera fácilmente, los dos jóvenes salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a casa. El profesor se quedó pensativo mientras los miraba irse. _–Creo que los problemas solo han aumentado, me apresuraré con mi investigación para volver a Delia a la normalidad-_

En tiempo record concluí el capítulo 3, aún estoy dubitativo de que agregar de trasfondo en la historia, así que si tienen sugerencias serán bien recibidas, déjenme sus opiniones y comentarios. Hasta pronto.


End file.
